Friendship and more
by LilithMyDemon
Summary: A new student comes to Domino High and is intrigued by a sleeping CEO ... AN - Please tell me if the story's good or not to know if I should continue writing it.
1. How they meet

'Class, I want you to welcome our new student, Miss Angel Black. She comes from the USA, and isn't acquainted with our country's customs. I'm sure you will all try to make her feel as comfortable here as possible.' The teacher stopped and her eyes scanned the whole classroom. Displeasure was written on her face when she saw where the only empty seat was. 'You can go and sit there, Miss Black.' she smiled at her as she pointed the seat. It was in the back of the classroom. Angel sat down, noticing slightly confused that the boy next to her was asleep. His face was half hidden in his arms, half covered with chestnut hair, so she couldn't see it. From what she could judge, he was quite tall and a bit skinny. She tried to ignore him and pay attention, but she couldn't help but glance every now and then at him. He was obviously in a very deep sleep, since he didn't seem to be bothered by the teacher's loud voice.

Class ended. Angel put her stuff in her bag. Then she looked at the boy. The other students and the teacher had left the room and nobody had woken him up. Angel rested her bag on the floor, took the boy's books and put them in his backpack. After she was done, she gently shook him. He grunted and opened his eyes. He was surprised when he saw Angel. 'Um, I just wanted to tell you that class is over. I thought I should wake you up.' she said quietly. He straightened up. 'Oh, ok then.' he muttered. He looked at the table and furrowed his eyebrows, obviously wondering where his books were. 'Here.' Angel gave him his backpack. He took it and looked at her. 'I haven't seen you before.' he stated. 'I'm a new student.' she said. 'What's your name?' he asked. 'Angel Black. And yours?' 'Seto Kaiba.' Angel raised her eyebrows. She, of course, knew the name. She was surprised. How could someone, who was recognized over the world as a genius, be such a slacker in school?

The first bell rang, startling both of them. 'I guess we should go. See you later.' Angel turned and left the room. Just as she was wondering where the Biology room may be, someone patted her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Seto. 'Thanks.' he muttered, looking at the floor. 'It was nothing.' Angel smiled. 'Mind if I walk with you to class?' he asked. 'Ok, besides, I don't know where the Biology room is.' Angel replied. 'I have Biology too. I'll show you.' Soon they reached the room and sat on the last empty table. Angel took out her notebook and her pen and put them on the table. Seto didn't bother doing so. He put his hands on the table and rested his head on them. He soon fell asleep. The teacher entered the room. He showed no surprise, seeing one of his students was sleeping. He began his lesson about the human brain.

It was like that for the next four classes. At Lunch Angel entered the café. She looked around but couldn't see Seto anywhere. Thinking he may be in the Math's room – they had Math after Lunch – she headed there. She entered and saw him sleeping. 'He is very lazy!' she thought. She sat down next to him and took out her lunch – a homemade sandwich. She didn't take a bit though. She put it down and looked at Seto. Sighing, she woke him up for what seemed like the 100th time today. 'Are you hungry?' she asked pointing to her sandwich. 'We can split it.' she said. 'No, I'm ok.' Seto said. 'Have you eaten anything today?' He shook his head. 'Here.' Angel gave him half of her sandwich. 'No, there's no need.' Seto protested. She placed it before him. 'I'm giving it to you, you can do what you want with it.' she said simply. After a few minutes Seto reached out and took it. 'Thanks.' he said, chewing slowly. Angel smiled. 'Can I ask you something?' she said. 'It depends.' He replied. 'Are you really **that** Seto Kabia? The CEO of KC?' she asked. 'Yes, of course. Who else did you think I was?' he asked. 'Don't get mad, but the whole world praises your genius and achievements and yet you are a slacker in school. I just can't grasp it.' she explained. Seto smiled lightly. 'There is an explanation, you know.' he said. He finished his part of the sandwich and then continued. 'I was given an elite university education at the age of 14. Since then I have no need to go to school. But the law forces me to. And since I have to spend half the day in school and cannot do any work for KC, I have to catch up with it in the night. So I sleep here. The teachers don't mind, I already know everything I have to for the exams.' he said. 'That's sad.' Angel said carefully. Seto shrugged. 'Nobody said life is perfect.' he stated. 'So, you told me about school and work. What about your friends? When do you get to spend time with your friends?' Angel asked. He just laughed. 'I have no friends. And I don't need any either.' he said. Angel frowned and looked down. That hurt her, although she didn't understand why. She wasn't trying to become his friend. Seto noticed she quieted down. He wondered for a moment before it hit him. 'You're so stupid!' he yelled at himself. 'Look, I don't see you as a friend.' he said to Angel. She looked at him upset, ready to burst into tears. 'No, wait, that's a good thing.' Seto quickly added. 'In my opinion friends are bad. They are weak and are never there when you need them. And you, you aren't like that. You're sweet, nice to me, although I have no idea why. I'm happy when I'm with you.' he said. Angel's face lightened. 'Thanks.' she said with a faint blush.


	2. Around town

Seto didn't sleep in the next classes. Angel saw it surprised the teachers a lot, and understood he was awake because of her.

The final school bell for the day rang. Seto and Angel exited the school together. 'You don't know the city yet, right?' Seto asked. Angel looked at him surprised; she had just been thinking the same. 'No, I don't. I was just thinking that I should walk around.' she said. 'Alone? You'll get lost, it's a large city.' Seto said. 'Why don't you let me be your guide?' he suggested suddenly. Angel blinked. 'Don't you have work at KC?' she asked. She didn't want him to go, but she knew she would feel bad if he lost his time showing her the city. 'I do, but it's ok. I have employees.' he said. 'Are you sure? If you really have something important, you should go to KC.' Angel said. Seto looked at her. Everyone he knew - his little brother, his employee Rolland, the geek squad – everyone told him he shouldn't work so much. She was the first one to tell him to work (except his stepfather, but that was different). He smiled. 'It's not that important actually. Just paperwork.' he replied.

It took them almost four hours to see the main part of the city. Angel now knew how to get to most of the public buildings, like the history museum, the library and the arcade. She was surprised how big the city was. 'It's about two times bigger than home.' she said after she and Seto sat down in a pizzeria to eat something. 'Where did you use to live?' he asked. 'New Jersey.' she replied. 'It's a big city as well.' Seto commented. Angel shrugged. 'It seemed small to me, but I guess it was because I've lived there for all my life.' she said. 'But don't think I found it boring there. It was a pretty cool place.' she added and laughed. 'Why did you move here then?' Seto asked. She shrugged again. 'My father thought we needed some change. I didn't feel like changing, but I knew it was important for him.' 'What do you mean?' Seto asked curiously. 'My parents got divorced some time ago. Dad was pretty shaken, because mom turned out to be … well, let's just say she's now living with her girlfriend.' Seto raised his eyebrows surprised, but didn't say a thing. Angel continued. 'Dad wanted to move out of Jersey, because every place there reminded him of mom. They had both spent their childhood there. So now he wants to start fresh.' She finished and sipped from her soda. 'That's very … unusual.' Seto commented. Angel smiled. 'Actually, no.' She said. She plopped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. 'I'm going to miss mom though. I mean, I know we can send each other e-mails and phone each other, and that there is skype and myspace and facebook, but it's not the same you know?' Seto nodded. 'But you could visit her on holidays?' he said. 'If my dad lets me. I try to have sympathy for him, but still I can't hate my mother because she like women now, can I?' Angel said. They paid their bill and went out. They walked around the city for a couple more hours. They were in Domino Park, the largest park in the city, when Seto noticed the sky was getting dark. 'I think we should go home now.' he said. Angel looked around as well. 'I didn't notice it had gotten so late.' she said. 'I'll walk you home.' Seto said. 'Oh, no, you don't have to.' Angel protested. 'I think I do. You don't know what kinds of creeps crawl out at night.' Seto replied. Angel looked at him strangely. 'Ok, let's go then.' He nodded.

They reached her home in half an hour. Angel lived in a two-story house on a peaceful-looking street. The house looked very nice, although the garden looked neglected. 'I can't wait till spring comes to plant some flowers.' Angel said excitedly. 'It's too cold now to plant.' she added. She then turned to Seto. 'Thanks.' she said and hugged him. That surprised him, but he hugged her back. 'See you at school tomorrow.' she said and entered her house. 'Yeah.' Seto muttered, standing where she had hugged him. He snapped out after a couple of minutes and headed home.

Angel entered her house. 'Is that you, hun?' her father yelled from the kitchen. She grinned. 'Who'd you expect, dad? The sexy and lonely woman next door?' she joked and entered the kitchen. Her dad was making dinner. He looked very young. True, he was younger than most parent with 17-year-old teenagers. He was 34, but still looked like 20. His body was muscular, he trained amost every day, his black hair, tied, reached his waist. His attitude was also teenage-like. Only a couple of wrinkles around his mouth and eyes showed he was older. 'Would have been good.' her father joked back and hugged. 'So, how was your day?' he asked. 'Did you meet any boys? Or girls?' he added laughing shortly. 'Actually I met a guy. He's pretty nice.' Angel replied casually. 'He showed me the city and walked me home.' her father grinned and winked at her.

Meanwhile Seto was walking home. Suddenly he remembered his phone had rung earlier, but he didn't want to be interrupted while with Angel so he hung up without looking who it was. Now he saw his little brother had rung. 'He must have gotten worried about me.' he thought. His expectations were correct – upon entering his house his younger brother ran to him. 'Where were you? I went to KC and they told me you weren't there and then I went to your school and saw Yugi and the others but they didn't know where you were and then I called you but you hung up!' Seto smiled at Mokuba's babble. 'I just showed a new student the town. She's lived in New Jersey.' he replied. 'She? A girl???' Mokuba exclaimed. Seto mentally kicked himself. 'Yes, she's a girl. Her name is Angel.' he said, trying to sound cool. 'Is she pretty?' Mokuba asked giggling. His older brother shrugged. 'I'm off to my room. Got a lot of work to catch up with.' he said and quickly went upstairs.


	3. Meet the father

The next day Angel entered the classroom and saw Seto. He looked exhausted. He had dark circles beneath his eyes and yawned every minute. 'Oh my, I knew he shouldn't have showed me around town.' she thought feeling guilty. She sat down next to him. 'I think you should go home. You look ill.' she spoke. He shook his head. 'I'm fine, I just didn't sleep last night, that's all.' he said and tried to smile. Angel frowned. 'If it weren't for me, you would have done all your work.' Angel said quietly, looking at the floor. 'That's not true. I doubt the afternoon would have been enough. Besides, I had fun yesterday with you.' he said. 'Really?' Angel asked, looking at him. He nodded. 'Thanks.' she muttered. Seto tried saying something, but a yawn stooped him. 'I think you should at least get some sleep.' Angel suggested. She slapped her forehead suddenly. 'That reminds me…' she took out a small pillow from her bag and handed it to Seto. 'The table looks quite uncomfortable.' she said. He smiled. 'Thank you!'

Angel and Seto didn't talk much, because Seto slept through all the classes. Angel didn't mind, she knew he needed the sleep – she was still feeling guilty. By the end of the last class Seto was looking better. The dark circles were barely visible. 'Are you busy today?' he asked her. 'We didn't get to finish our tour.' he added. 'I'm not, but you should go home and do your work. I don't want you to have another sleepless night because of me.' Angel said. He laughed and patted her head. 'Don't worry, I'll be ok.' he said with a smile. 'Are you sure?' she asked, not believing him. Seto nodded. 'Yes, don't worry about me. I'm with you after all.' he said and pulled her to the exit.

'Today I plan to take you to Kaibaland.' Seto said as they got in the limo. 'Oh, I've been to the one in New Jersey! It was great!' Angel exclaimed. 'So you liked it?' Seto asked. 'Of course!' She replied. Seto looked out of the window. 'Do you play duel monsters?' he asked her after a while. She nodded. 'Yes, but not too often. I can't say I'm very good at it.' Seto smirked. 'We can play sometimes.' he thought. 'What are you doing?' he asked, seeing Angel was holding her cell phone. 'I'll just send my dad a message to tell him I'll be home late.' she explained.' 'What's your father like?' Seto asked. 'He's awesome. He's not like most of the parents and he remembers what it's like being a teenager and understands me completely. I'm proud to say he's one of my best friends.' She noticed Seto's expression. 'What's wrong?' she asked worried. He shook his head. 'Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said. i compared my step-father with your father.' he replied. 'What was he like?' Angel regretted asking this almost immediately. Something sparkled in his eyes and for a brief moment he looked almost cruel. 'He was a monster. He thought the only way of living is his own way and whoever was different was punished. Mentally or physically.' Seto's voice was quiet, as if he was hoping Angel wouldn't hear him. She did though. 'You mean he beat you up?' She asked. He nodded. 'Every day.' She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. 'He's the main reason I'm the way I am.' he added. Angel moved closer to him. Seto noticed how upset she was and forced himself to smile. 'It's over now. I feel better now that he's gone.' he said. 'I'm sorry.' Angel muttered. Seto looked in her eyes. He loved her eyes. They were such a sweet, gentle shade of blue, not like his cold metallic colour. Every time he looked in her eyes he felt something, emotions which he thought were long dead… Just then Angel's phone rang. Both of them jumped up startled. 'Hi, dad!' Angel said, answering the phone. Seto heard a cheerful male voice, but he couldn't make out the words. 'I'm with a classmate and we're going to Kaibaland.' Angel said. She listened to her father's reply and giggled. 'You're such a child!' She exclaimed playfully and hung up. 'What did your father say?' Seto asked. 'My father has the afternoon off and is at Kaibaland now. He said he had just gotten off the rollercoaster. He can act very childish at times.' Angel said. 'Does he want you to meet him?' Seto asked. He was feeling a bit sad, he wanted to be alone with her, but, on the other side, he was really curious about her father. He couldn't imagine a grown man going alone at a theme park and going on the rides. Also, he was really intrigued by the way Angel and her father communicated. They didn't sound like a parent and child at all, but more like two good friends. 'He said that we don't have to meet him if we don't want to.' Angel replied. 'Well, do you want to?' She asked him. 'Yeah, ok.' Seto said. 'Was that a good idea?' he asked himself while Angel was calling her father. He brushed it off. He could always make an excuse and leave. 'Well, he'll be waiting for us at the entrance.' Angel said. He nodded.

They reached the theme park after a minute or two. Now they were at the entrance, but Angel's father wasn't around. 'Where is that guy?' Angel asked impatiently. 'It's a big theme park and the rollercoaster isn't very close to the entrance.' Seto said. Just then some guy ran up to Angel, wrapped his arms around her waist form the back and spun her around a few times. 'Dad!' She exclaimed laughing. Her father grinned at her. 'Hey, hun!' he said. 'Dad, this is my classmate, Seto Kaiba.' Angel said motioning to Seto. 'Hi there. Alexander Black.' Mr. Black said, stretching his arm. Seto shook it, not believing his eyes. The guy looked like a teenager! He was as tall as Seto, with long tied black hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and looked very full of life. He was dressed in jeans which were ripped on both knees, with a plain black shirt and white and black sneakers. 'Nice to meet you, sir.' Seto muttered, still shocked by his appearance. Mr. Black laughed. 'Just call me Alex. 'Sir' makes me feel old.' he said. 'Umm, if you say so…Alex.' Seto said. Alex clapped his hands. 'Great! Now let's go on the go-carts!' he said grinning.


	4. Dinner

Later, in the evening, Seto went home. After murmuring some excuse to his brother, who, of course, wanted to know where he had spent the whole afternoon and why didn't he phone, Seto entered his room. Now he was lying on his bed, thinking about Angel and her father. He really enjoyed the time he spent with them. Before they separated, Alex invited Seto and Mokuba to dinner at the weekend. Seto accepted the invitation gladly and was looking forward to it. At first he was a bit surprised by their closeness, mainly because he had never witnessed or experienced it before. But he soon got used to it. Now all he had to do was to tell Mokuba, and he had to do it soon, because there were only two more days till weekend arrived. He sighed and got up. He found Mokuba in his bedroom, reading a book. He cleared his throat.

'Yeah, Seto?' Mokuba asked curiously.

'Mokuba, you remember that I had to show a new girl in my school the city, right?' Seto asked. Mokuba used all his strength to hide his smirk. Did he remember? Even more, he had asked Yugi and the others about her!

'Yes, I do, Seto. What about her?' He asked innocently.

'We are invited for a dinner at their place this weekend. I said we'd go, but if you don't want to it's no problem.' Seto said.

'I'd like to come and I'd really like to meet her.' Mokuba said smiling. Seto flinched. That didn't sound good.

'Ok, then, I'll call her and arrange the day and time.' he said and left.

Seto entered his room. He closed the door and leaned on it. Why did he have a feeling he had done something wrong? He didn't, did he? It wasn't bad he had asked Mokuba to come, he rarely saw his younger brother and it was a chance for them to be together and have fun. But something in the way Mokuba smiled and in his sweet voice –too sweet to be real- made him worry. He sighed and dialed Angel's number.

Seto and Mokuba were sitting in their limo, on their way to Angel's home.

'You're looking a bit nervous, Seto.' Mokuba stated teasingly. Seto didn't reply, but Mokuba noticed he quickly tried to look calm and confident. He failed miserably at that. The little boy smirked. The evening was turning out to be quite interesting…

'I have to warn you about Angel's father, Alex. He's not the typical parent.' Seto spoke.

Mokuba looked at him intrigued, but his older brother didn't say anything else. They were soon in front of the apartment and Seto rang the doorbell. The door opened.

'Heya!' Alex greeted cheerfully. He looked at Mokuba.

'This must be your brother, huh, Seto?' he asked. Seto nodded.

'This is Mokuba. Mokuba, this is Alex, Angel's father.' he introduced them.

Mokuba raised his eyebrows surprised. He was warned, but still it was a huge surprise.

'We'll eat home-cooked and healthy food. Angel beat me at rock, paper scissors and said there won't be any pizza.' Alex said and pouted. Angel showed up behind him.

'A few vitamins now and then won't hurt you, dad.' she said smiling.

'Of course they will. All of that junk food in my stomach would start battling the vitamins, and I'd feel sick. Or the vitamins will go away because they feel very lonely.' Alex joked. Angel giggled.

'Come in, guys.' she said.

Angel had prepared a lovely dinner. Everything, from the salad to the home-made cake was wonderful and perfectly cooked. Seto complimented Angel about it. She accepted it with a giggle and a small blush.

After dinner Alex proposed playing a car-racing video game. Mokuba supported his proposition enthusiastically, but Seto and Angel refused to play. They agreed on watching and cheering for them though. After a few games Seto got bored. He glanced at Angel. She was still looking at the screen, but her eyes were blurred. It was obvious she was thinking about something completely different. Seto shook her lightly.

'What?' She asked, looking at him.

'You seem bored.' he stated smiling lightly. She shrugged.

'I'm not into video games anymore. I loved them when I was little; I guess I've grown up. Unlike other people.' She added glancing at her father with affection.

Seto smiled.

'It's good to act like a child sometimes.' he said. 'I seem to have forgotten all about it.'

'Stick around my father for a while and you'll remember soon.' Angel giggled.

Mokuba gave up playing, after losing three times in a row. Alex teased him playfully, saying he had more years experience in video games than of the little boy. Mokuba joked back, acting surprised that the cavemen had had computers. In response to that Alex showed them the yearbook from his last year in high school.

'That's your mother.' he said, pointing at a photo of a blond girl with a retro punk hairstyle.

'And that's me.' he added proudly, pointing to his own photo. His hair was shoulder length and he had red and violet streaks in it. Under the photo someone had written. 'Crazy dude alert.'

The year book caused Alex to remember 'the best time in his life' as he referred to it. Everyone laughed as he told them all kinds of stories, from disastrous Saturday night parties to class-skipping.

'Yeah, that was the best time in my life. Had some pretty good fun.' he ended his tales. He looked at the clock. 'Hey, it's midnight. There'll be a late-night movie on Channel 4; it's said to be a psycho thriller. Let's watch it, I'll make some popcorn!' He offered.

'Actually, Alex, we have to go. It's well past Mokuba's bedtime.' Seto said as he got up. 'Come on, Mokuba.' He took the little boy's hand.

'Bye, Seto.' Angel said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

'Bye, guys, had an awesome time with ya!' Alex said as he shook their hands.

'We had a great time too.' Seto said. The two brothers said goodbye and left.


	5. Sickness and sleepover

Half of the school year passed. Seto and Angel were really close, now they spent almost every evening together – one day Seto and Mokuba would come to dinner at Angel's house, the other Angel and Alex were invited to a sleepover at the mansion.

One evening Angel was lying on the floor in her room, occupied with her chemistry homework, when the phone rang. She picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Angel, it's me, Seto.'

'I know, I recognized your voice. Is something wrong, you sound worried?'

'Mokuba's sick with the flu. He has a fever and is now in bed. Would you mind coming over and keeping an eye on him? I know I have lots of maids, but I'll be calmer if you were there.'

'Yeah, ok, no problem.' Angel said smiling.

'Thanks. I'll try to finish work as fats as I can.' Seto said and hung up.

Angel stood up and closed her chemistry notebook. Her homework wasn't even half finished, but it didn't matter now.

'Dad, I'm going to Seto's place, cause Mokuba's sick.' she said as she was putting on her jacket.

'Ok, hun, hope the little guy's alright.' Alex replied.

After 20 minutes Angel arrived at the mansion. The guards, who now knew her very well, let her in immediately. She quickly went up the stairs and into Mokuba's room.

'Hi, Angel.' he greeted her weakly, lying in bed.

'How are you feeling, Mokie?' Angel asked softly.

The little boy shrugged.

'Both hot and cold. It's really strange.' he said.

'I'll go and make you some warm soup. You have any favorite?' Angel asked.

'Chicken soup.' Mokuba said. Angel smiled.

'You'll have it soon.'

After convincing the cook to take some time off, Angel started preparing the soup. She carefully cut the vegetables and the meat into small pieces and put them into the boiling water. She added some spices and began stirring. When the soup was ready, she poured some of it in a bowl, took a spoon and turned to go to Mokuba's room. She almost crashed in Seto, who was standing behind her.

'You're home early!' She exclaimed after she had regained her balance - luckily, she didn't spill the soup on the floor.

'Yeah I know, turned out I didn't have a lot of work left. Thanks for coming though.' he said.

Angel raised her eyebrow. Seto laughed.

'You suck at lying.' she said playfully.

'No, I don't. It works with everyone else.' he joked back. 'But really, did you think I would work while my little brother is sick?' he asked.

'Then why did you ask me to come?' Angel wondered.

Seto laughed nervously at this.

'Because I don't know what to do when someone is sick.' he said ashamed.

'Oh. Well, usually a bowl of hot soup helps much more than medicine.' Angel said raising the bowl of soup.

Seto tried it.

'It's good. Chicken soup, right?' he asked.

'Yup, Mokuba said it's his favorite.' Angel nodded.

'It's my favorite too.' he said and reached with the spoon again.

'Hey, this is for Mokuba!' Angel scolded him. 'There is more in the pot if you want.' she said pointing to the stove.

'I'll eat later. Let's go and see Mokuba.' Seto said.

They entered the room and saw that Mokuba had dozed off.

'Should we wake him up?' Angel whispered.

Seto bent down over his little brother and shook him lightly. The little boy groaned and opened his eyes.

'Big brother...' he said sleepily. Seto smiled.

'Angel has made you some tasty soup.' he said.

Angel went to the two brothers and gave Mokuba the bowl. He thanked her weakly, grabbed the spoon and began eating.

'That was really good.' he said when he was done. Then he laid back and fell asleep again.

Angel smiled. She took the empty bowl and went to the kitchen tom wash it.

'You know we have maids and a dishwasher for that.' She jumped startled. She had thought Seto had stayed in Mokuba's room and she hadn't heard him walking behind her.

'Sorry I scared you.' he apologized quickly.

'That's ok.' she said with a smile. He smiled too, but then sighed and looked down.

'I hope Mokuba gets better soon, he didn't look very well.' he said quietly.

'He will, don't worry.' Angel said, giving him a small hug.

Seto blushed lightly and looked at the clock.

'It's almost 9.30.' he said. 'You have to go home, don't you?'

'I guess, although dad knows I'm here.' Angel shrugged.

'Why don't you sleep here tonight? I'm sure Alex won't mind.' Seto suggested.

Angel wondered about it. She hadn't written her homework, and she wasn't very good in chemistry class. She mentally kicked herself. One of her friends was sick in bed and she was thinking about **homework**!

'Of course I'll stay here.' she replied. 'Let me just call my dad.'

'Well, my dad said it was ok to stay here, of course.' Angel said putting her phone back in her bag. She smiled at Seto. 'But you know we have to stop by my place tomorrow because I have to get ready for school right?' she asked him.

He shook his head. 'You and I are skipping school tomorrow.' he said.

'Why?' she asked surprised.

'I'll stay here until Mokuba gets better, and I thought you'd like to take a break too. But if you want to go it's fine then.' he explained.

'I'll stay too.' Angel said.

Seto smiled and hugged her. Angel hugged him back. She really liked it when she was with Seto. She had noticed he know rarely fell asleep in class, except when he had worked all night nonstop, and the two had had a number of interesting conversations during their classes. Ironically, Angel's grades had risen, because Seto was always happy to help her with the lessons and homework.

'So where will I sleep? The usual room?' Angel asked.

Every time she had been at a sleepover with her father here, she was given the same room. It was right next to Seto's, although it wasn't as big as his.

'Of course. By the way, I've got a surprise for you. It's in the room.' he said.

He led her to the room's door. When he opened the door, Angel gasped.

'I decided to make this room officially yours.' Seto said with a grin.

The walls were repainted, all the furniture was replaced. It looked a lot like Angel's own room at her house. There were even the same posters on the wall. She exclaimed happily and hugged Seto again.

'Thanks, you're awesome!' she said.

Later in the evening Angel and Seto were sitting on the bed in Angel's room. They had been talking for almost two hours about various subjects. They had checked on Mokuba occasionally. The little boy was still in a deep sleep, but his face had regained its normal colour.

'Why don't you act so open with others?' Angel asked Seto. She was now lying on the bed, playing with the lace on her pillow.

Seto looked at her. Angel wasn't scolding him, she was just curious to know. He was acting open with her and that was enough for her. That was one of the things he liked most in her.

'I don't know. But my experience shows me that 99.9% of the people don't deserve it.' he said.

'I'll never get tired of hearing you rant about the whole world.' she giggled.

'Mokuba finds it annoying.' Seto said.

'We'll if I were like him I would too.' she replied.

Suddenly her phone rang. Angel picked it up and saw her father was calling. She wondered why, after all, it was late.

'Yeah, dad?' she asked, feeling a bit worried.

'Hi, dear, can I talk with Seto please?'

Angel was surprised but she gave the phone to Seto. There was a short conversation, in which her father talked mainly, and Seto just listened. In the end he replied with 'No problem.' and hung up.

'What's going on?' Angel asked, taking her phone back from him.

'You're dad said he was going to visit some old friends who had invited him and that his plane was leaving in a few hours. He'll be away for a couple of weeks and asked if it was okay for you to stay here. I said it was. We'll go tomorrow to your place so you can take your stuff.' Seto said.

He looked at her and grinned. Angel smiled at him too.

'it's getting late. Let's go check up on Mokuba once more and go to bed.'

Angel nodded and the two of them left the room.


	6. Games

'You are crazy!' Angel exclaimed, while eating her breakfast on Sunday.

'I'm used to getting up early.' Seto said simply.

Angel had woken up this morning and saw Seto was already up. He had woken up at 5.30 a.m.

'But you don't have to go to work today.' Angel reminded him.

Seto nodded. He usually went to KC on Sundays too, but he had promised Angel he would take them off until she was staying at his house.

'What do you want to do today?' he asked her, trying to get off the subject.

In reply Angel pointed to the window. It was pouring outside.

'I guess we'll spend the whole day inside.' Seto said.

'Yeah I guess. ' Angel said a bit sadly. Seto noticed that.

'What's wrong?' he asked her.

'It's just that … I was really looking forward to spending this day with you. During the week we're at school and then you go to work. I guess I'll have to wait till next Sunday.' she sighed.

Seto was feeling the same way. In fact he had been really excited about it, because they had the whole day for themselves – Mokuba went to a sleepover on Saturday and would be back that evening. Seto felt truly disappointed when he woke up and saw the rain.

'We could still have fun here.' he tried to cheer Angel up.

'That's true.' she smiled.

'We could …' Seto couldn't finish, he didn't know what they could do in the house. He desperately searched his mind for in-door activities. 'We could play chess.' he finally muttered.

'Chess? Ok, but I haven't played it since I was a child.' Angel said.

'Me too, Mokuba and I used to play it all day when we were in the orphanage. But now he seems more interested in video games.' Seto said.

'Well, that's evolution for you.' Angel joked.

They sat on the floor and placed the chess between them. Angel didn't play very well in the first game so Seto won it, but the next two ended with a draw.

'You played very well, considering the fact that you hadn't played chess for years.' Seto said to Angel after the game.

'Thanks.' She said. 'But you said you hadn't played it since you were a kid. Still you played like a pro.'

Seto shrugged.

'Chess is a lot like Duel Monsters to me. Both of them require strategies.' he said.

'You must have been really broken when Yugi defeated you.' Angel said quietly,

There was an awkward silence.

'What do you mean?' Seto asked finally.

'Well, all you've had was Duel Monsters, work and school. School and work are both boring; you can't use your imagination or even think. And then come Duel Monsters – you have talent, and it's a way to relax and break free from the dullness. And suddenly you lose to Yugi.'

Seto looked down. How could she see through him so well?

'I'm sorry, Seto, I didn't mean to upset you.' Angel apologized, seeing how his expression changed.

Seto forced a smile.

'It's ok. I just thought I had gotten over it. It happened almost a year and half ago.' he said.

'It's never easy to recover from such things.' Angel said softly. Seto nodded in agreement.

'Would you like a friendly duel?' he asked suddenly.

'You know I don't have a deck.' she replied.

'I'll give you one. I have enough cards for about fifty decks.' Seto said. 'Please.' he added pleadingly.

'Ok.' Angel smiled.

After ten minutes Seto came back with two decks.

'Choose one.' he said.

'You said you were going to make me a deck.' Angel said confused.

'I did. The second deck is mine. I thought it would be fair for you to choose a deck.' he explained.

Angel picked the deck in Seto's right hand. He took the other. Both of them drew five cards.

'You start first.' he said.

Angel drew another card. She had chosen Seto's deck; she was sure because she held one Blue eyes white dragon in her hand.

'I think I'll play this.' She said putting Blade Knight in attack position. Then she put two cards face down…..

Of course, Seto won in the end, even though he wasn't used to playing with another deck. Angel noticed he looked a lot happier than usual.

'What now?' she asked.

'How about we watch a movie?' Seto suggested.

'Ok, that sounds good.'

They went to the living room and Angel went through all the DVDs Seto and Mokuba had.

'I've never heard of this movie.' She said. 'What is it about?' she asked, showing Seto the DVD.

'I have no idea. I haven't watched any of these DVDs.' he said.

'You haven't? Why?' Angel asked.

'I have no time.' he replied simply. 'Mokuba has watched them all; in fact he was the one who bought them.'

Angel showed him all the Saw collection.

'Do you know what these are?' she asked. 'These are one of the nastiest horror films ever made. I can't believe Mokuba watches them.'

Seto was stunned.

'I told him not to watch films like that!' he exclaimed angrily. 'Are there more?'

Angel looked at the DVDs and she saw a few other horror movies. She gave them to Seto.

'I'll tell the maids to throw them away.' he said.

'But Mokuba will be upset.' Angel protested.

'He won't need them in the next 2 months.' Seto said firmly. 'Are there any normal movies we could watch?'

'How about this one?' Angel asked showing him Tim Burton's 'Alice in Wonderland'.

'No, I hate the book.' Seto replied.

'The movie is different, trust me.' she assured him.

Seto shrugged.

'Ok, then.' he said.

During the movie Angel glanced a few times at Seto. She saw he wasn't very interested in the movie. Although he seemed to be watching it very intensely when she cuddled him somewhere in the middle of the movie.

'You didn't like it.' she said when the movie ended.

'It was very well done, but I'm just not used to watching films.' he said.

'You should have told me.' Angel said.

'But you wanted to watch it.' Seto replied.

Angel sighed.

'You're amazing, you know that.' she said and hugged him.

Then she did something which she hadn't done before to him – she kissed his cheek. She pulled back and saw he was stunned. He slowly touched his cheek as if he didn't believe it had happened.

'You kissed me.' he said.

'I know.' Angel replied.

'Why?' he asked.

She pinched him on the cheek.

'Because I like you, dummy.' she said.

It was true, she had had a crush on him for a long time. Mokuba and her father knew, but she didn't know how they had learned. She thought they had told Seto as well. But judging by his stunned expression, he seemed to have been clueless about it.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' He asked.

'I don't want to risk our friendship.' Angel said. That was true, but there was another reason – she thought the feeling wasn't mutual.

'I love you.' Seto said quickly and blushed.


	7. Feelings

7.

Angel stared at him. She was sure she hadn't heard him right.

'What did you say?' she asked.

'I… I love you.' Seto repeated, this time he looked stressed – her behavior worried him.

'Really? You're not just saying it?' she asked.

'Of course I mean it. How could I lie to you?' he replied.

Angel smiled and stepped closer to him. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek right where she had kissed him.

'Oh, Seto.' she said.

Seto smiled.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid.' he said.

'That's ok.' she whispered, raising herself to kiss him.

Their lips touched gently, but Seto quickly pulled away. Angel gave him a curious look.

'We shouldn't do this.' he said, looking sad.

'Why not?' Angel asked confused.

'You deserve someone better than me - someone who is able to give you the love you deserve.'

'Who better than you?' Angel replied with a question.

'I love you more than anything, but I can't show it. My step-father has made me this way. You deserve romance, tenderness and warmth which I am unable to give you.' Seto said stubbornly.

'It's enough for me to know.' Angel whispered.

She hugged him.

'There is no point to torture both of us.' She said.

She tried kissing him again. This time he didn't pull back.

'Your lips are so tender.' Seto muttered before deepening the kiss.

They jumped, hearing a strange sound. Mokuba had come in the living room and he was now shuffling through his DVDs.

'Don't mind me; I just came to take some films. I'll be off soon.' he said, still searching.

Angel and Seto exchanged glances.

'Mokuba, you can't watch movies. You're grounded for two months.' Seto said.

'What? Why?' the little boy asked shocked.

'Because of those horror movies you had. They aren't good for you.' his older brother replied sternly.

'Aww, come on, Seto!' Mokuba whined.

Seto just crossed his arms. Mokuba sighed and turned to Angel.

'Angel, you're his girlfriend now. Can't you make him change his mind?' he pleaded.

'Sorry, Mokuba, I like him the way he is.' Angel replied smiling and hugged her new boyfriend.

'Come on, Angel. Let's go upstairs.'

A few hours later Seto and Angel were still lying on Seto's bed, cuddling.

'I'll have to call my dad and tell him.' Angel spoke.

'Something tells me he already knows.' Seto said, referring to Mokuba.

Angel giggled.

'Nah, I don't think so. He would have called by now.' she said.

She took out her mobile phone and dialed her father's number. Seto listened amused to the following conversation.

'Hi, dad, it's me … what … oh, you know … yes, he's here … ok … ok … oh, my god, really? … wow, I'm so happy for you … bye.'

'He knows?' Seto asked grinning after Angel hung up.

She nodded.

'He says he's very happy for us. And you know what; he's found a girlfriend too.'

'What?' Seto jumped.

'Yup, he has invited her to come here with him for a week to meet me. Isn't that great?' Angel asked beaming.

'That's great!' he replied smiling. 'So I guess Alex will be getting back soon.' he added after a while.

'Yup. He says he'll catch the earliest possible plane.' Angel nodded.

'Oh, ok.' Seto said and looked down.

Angel stared at him confused. Seto didn't seem very pleased.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'You'll have to go home soon.' he replied.

'It's not necessary.' she said.

'Really? What about Alex's new girlfriend?' Seto asked.

Angel saw the hope in his eyes. She smiled – he looked like a small child who was going to enter a toy store.

'Well I can go and meet her and then come back here. Besides, I think it would be better if they were alone, right?' she asked and winked.

Seto blushed madly. Was she saying that she wanted to …?

'Seto, are you ok?' Angel asked.

'Ye… yes. I was just thinking about something.' he replied quickly.

She smiled at him. Her innocence calmed him down – she obviously didn't hint anything with her comment.

'I love you so much.' he said and kissed her.

Angel giggled.

'It's getting late. I think we should go to bed.' she said.

'Will you stay here with me?' Seto asked filled with hope.

'Of course! Let me just go get my PJs.' she replied.

'You can take one of my shirts.' he said generously.

Angel grinned playfully and went to Seto's closet. She looked through all his shirts but all she could see were business shirts. She finally found a dark blue casual shirt and put it on. She went back in Seto's bedroom. The shirt almost reached her knees, so didn't feel uncomfortable wearing only it in front of Seto, who almost fainted when he saw her.

'It suits you.' he said wide-eyed.

'Thanks.' Angel smiled.

She climbed on the bed and snuggled close to her boyfriend. He smiled and placed the cover over both of them.

'Sweet dreams!' he wished, kissing her lightly.


	8. Epilogue

8.

'Come on, Seto, we're going to be late!' Mokuba shouted.

Seto glanced in the mirror one last time.

'Fine, let's go.' he said.

He watched as his brother skipped to the car excitedly and smiled.

'You're too excited about this.' he said, sitting behind the wheel.

'Well, I've never been to a wedding before.' Mokuba replied.

'Me too, but as you see I'm perfectly calm.' the older brother said.

Mokuba smirked evilly.

'But will you be so calm on your wedding?' he asked.

'Angel and I are too young, Mokuba.' Seto replied, trying to sound cool.

'Yeah, right, is that why you were looking yesterday at a jewelry catalogue?' the little boy asked.

'I was looking for a present, not an engagement ring.' Seto said.

'If you say so.' Mokuba said smirking.

'We're here!' he exclaimed after ten minutes.

The two brothers got out of the car and went into the church. They saw Alex and Angel standing at the altar.

'Right on time.' Alex said while Angel and Seto were kissing.

'Knock it off, you two, you're in a church.' Mokuba said. 'And the wedding is about to start soon.' he added seeing all of the guests were already here.

Just then the music started. Mokuba, Angel and Seto quickly got to the first row and looked at the bride. When she passed them Angel gave her a thumbs-up.

'Isn't it great?' she asked when they sat down and the priest began his speech. 'They are getting married one year after they had met.'

Seto nodded.

'Yeah, I'm sure they will be very happy. Oh, by the way, here …' he placed a small wrapped up box on her lap.

'What is this?' she asked.

'It's my present. Today is our anniversary as well, remember?' he said. 'Come on, open it.'

Angel did so and gasped. Seto had bought her a silver diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings.

'They're beautiful! Thank you!' she exclaimed and kissed him.

Someone coughed slightly. Angel and Seto looked around – the priest, the bride and the nearby sitting guests were staring at them frowning, the other guests didn't have a clue what was going on and Alex was having a laughing fit.

'Jeez, can't you wait till your wedding?' Mokuba asked.


End file.
